The Devil's Abyss
Seikyo walked through the boiling desert heat, a cloak on him. He had just met up with an old friend a few hours ago, and they had trained. It had been a few hours now, and it was now night. The cool desert breeze chilled Seikyo, so he kept his cloak on. Gotta work on that technique. Dangerous but...it'd be useful against . He thought to himself. I'd better find shelter. There's that village near by...in the Land of Valleys...I'll probably head there for the night. The probably haven't heard of me yet. Hopefully I won't cause trouble at the Checkpoint...knowing me, I'll still cause trouble. Seikyo thought as he began to run towards the Land of Valleys' border. The cool night gave the Scarlet Devil a great feeling. From the balcony of what he called home, his shimmering gold eyes stare across the busy streets of the Village Hidden in Valleys. Shops were beginning to close for the night and the shinobi were already on perimeter runs. Forever I'd wondered where was my home. My sanctuary...I've found my place in life. He thought. Wearing a black sleeved shirt, standard black long pants and standard shinobi zori, the man was still chilly. He slipped on his black silk cloak which was decorated with blossoming white lotus flowers and was finally comfortable. As he grabbed and took a bite of a piece of watermelon, a messenger shinobi stormed in. "Village Head !-" He paused, out of breath. "Gather your words, Enzen." Magyaku spoke, placing his melon back onto the platter when finally the man got his air back. "Someone is approaching the border from the Land of Wind, sir." Illegally, Tanigakure had sensors on the exact lined border between the Wind and Valley countries, but they were for security measures such as this. Using the small seal placed on his wrist, he could teleport within anywhere of the Valley Country. He did not even check the pouches on his pants to see if he had his supplies, as he knew he had them. He spoke three words, "You may leave." and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Appearing at the edge of the border, he waited silently. Who's that? Seikyo thought as he approached the border. Look's like a cool dude. High chakra reserves.... Seikyo maintained his speed, leaving small spheres of chakra in the sand, knowing that they would be undetectable. He suddenly appeared next to the man, and began to speak. "Mind if I rest in Tani for the night?" Seeing his movement as nothing more than a normal run, Magyaku stood idle at first. "Why are you coming from the Sand Village? Speak your business." The two sensors that picked him up eyed the boy. "He's an Uchiha, sir." One spoke. Magyaku's expressionless face changed immediately as his eyes widened and back to normal. "You want to seek refuge in my village for a night, is that correct?" Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Well..Come, if you can keep up." He stepped over the border and onto the slushy sand. "Sir, you can't-" A simple look was all that it required for the man to cease his words. Then seemingly as he had teleported, he was two miles into Land of Wind territory. Seikyo grinned as Magyaku had 'teleported'. Time for that training with Nadare to count... Seikyo thought as he managed to Body Flicker right next to Magyaku, and then proceeded to Body Flicker a few meters away from him. Training totally paid off. Seikyo thought, keeping his cloak around his body. Seikyo quickly activated his secondary vision, and deactivated it. In the brief moment he used it, he smirked slightly. This man has clay. Seemingly explosive. Awesome. Seikyo then called out to Magyaku. "I've kept up. Now may I stay in Tani?" Magyaku could feel the familiar burst of chakra as the man activated his eyes for a second. Sharingan. He noted to keep his eyes from meeting the man's. Nothing short of Tsukiyomi level could affect him but he did not want to take chances. "Not just yet. Show me what you can do Uchiha." He did not want to waste any more time in the land of wind than he had too so he began on the offensive. His feet being in contact with the sand, suddenly the sand became denser. He used his chakra and charged it to his left foot. With a quick kick at the sand, a wave of the thick particles rose like a tidal wave and headed towards the man. Meanwhile, clay went underground from his right foot as he stood still. Seikyo sighed in exasperation as the thick particles charged towards him. Seikyo quickly flickered out of the way. "I do no have the Eye of Illusion. Mine is more...insightful." Seikyo said as he sent the same attack back towards Magyaku. Using the wave as cover, Seikyo flicked behind Magyaku, stealthily plopping a large sphere of chakra in the ground as he attempted to strike Magyaku with a sphere of fire. Hmm. As the wave headed his way, he turned and faced the opposite way towards the boy, letting it hit him and upon contact it simply disappeared into his body. The chakra that attempted to enter the ground would not go into the ground as Magyaku's already been spread amongst the sand when compacting it. The clay had had been sent underground previously had now completely distributed throughout the entirety of the ground beneath battlefield. With a slight smirk, he raises his hand towards the oncoming ball of fire. At the moment that the sphere reached the surface of his hand, Magyaku palmed it as if it were a ball that children indulge in playing with and within a second, it was gone. He flickered backwards and provided space between himself and Seikyo. "I win Uchiha." He spoke where the man could hear him. "Do you now?" Seikyo asked. Everything is going accordingly to plan. Seikyo thought to himself, keeping his blank expression blank. I don't like using my secondary vision often, but I may have to. Seikyo activated his Sharingan, and looked down at the ground. The chakra I put in the ground should have heated the floor by now... He thought as he examined the ground beneath him. Seikyo briefly scowled. His chakra's been mixed with mine...if I use the attack, it may not be effective. Seikyo kept looking down at the ground, using some more chakra to examine the mixed chakra. On the other hand...the chakra that mixed with mine...makes an explosive group of fire pillars. Seikyo looked back at Magyaku. "I don't like to lose." Seikyo's hand began to move at insane speeds, forming hand signs faster than his own Sharingan could keep up with. Seikyo slammed his palms to the ground, and pillars of fire shot up from the ground, and went to strike Magyaku. Not only that, the mixed chakra began to create explosions, only using it to possibly damage Magyaku and such. Seikyo grinned and began to speak as his attacks flew towards Magyaku. "Losing is something I do not accept." The spike of chakra from the activation of the sharingan caused quite a sensation to Magyaku's senses. The faint chakra that held the same signature as the being in front of him gave off a small feeling as well. I can survive the onslaught, but can he? He thought, inhaling and then yelling forcefully, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and at that exact second the eruption of the first explosion ruptured through the sand which simply could not hold its own against the power. As this occurred the sound of the explosion would drown out his hollering and then the perfectly unscathed young man did not even lift a finger and the rest of the low-level explosives surrounding and between he and the boy were detonated at once. The ribcage should be enough... Seikyo thought as he activated the evolution to his eyes, and summoned a misty white ribcage around him, surrounded with purple highlights. My pillars have created some smoke...Should be able to use that... Seikyo thought to himself. Seikyo deactivated the Susanoo ribcage and quickly flickered behind Magyaku. "I never lose." he spoke as he forced more chakra in the ground, and shot a towards Magyaku. The Susanoo... He thought. He'd never even seen a part of one before in person yet after studying the Uchiha for years he'd learned the different stages of it and all of it's known abilities. The smoke was a great cover yet he hadn't been able to put it to use due to his opponents attack. He leaned back and narrowly dodged as the flames flew past his face, with the light causing his eyes to shimmer for a moment. The quick movement had caused him to accidentally drop a small object from his clay pouch. He hadn't even been granted the opportunity to imbue it with chakra. After dodging he leaped backwards, hidng his chakra whilst simultaneously throwing a smoke grenade to the ground and he stood in the epicenter, quiet. Seikyo dissipated his Susanoo's ribcage, and momentarily stared at Magyaku. I'm getting bored... Seikyo quickly flickered next to Magyaku. He grinned as he placed one more sphere of chakra into the ground. Seikyo switched to his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and activated his Complete Body Susanoo, his misty white avatar's mere existence caused fear to emanate throughout all citizens within Tani, at least those who saw his Susanoo. Seikyo deactivated his Susanoo, and stared at Magyaku. "Please just let me stay in Tanigakure?" Seikyo asked. After those words, the smoke had cleared. There weren't any eyes from Tanigakure that could witness the fight due to the sheer distance between the Wind border and the village. "I suppose. But you'll be monitored due to what I have just witnessed. But what is your name? And by the way," He smirked. "I won the battle, Uchiha." He said. Before any objection could be made by the man, Seikyo's trench coat, shirt, gloves, and boots disintegrated right off of his body, leaving the man with nothing but his under apparel and his pants. Just in time, Wama walked up with a normal white shirt and pants for the man. "Put those on and meet me back at the border. Wama wait here for him." Wama nodded silently and held out the clothing. Seikyo chuckled slightly. As Magyaku left, Seikyo took the clothing and shoved it into his bag. Seikyo grabbed out aspire outfit, identical to his original outfit. Before Wama could blink, Seikyo had put on his outfit and flickered to Magyaku's location. "Where will I be staying?" "There." He pointed to a building in the distance next to a small branch of one of the many rivers. He had sent clay into the ground, using some earth release so he wouldn't have to use chakra. As this building was constructed, he had imagined dojo. The bed inside felt like a normal bed due to him using clay to copy the texture and other characteristic of a mattress and shaping them based upon that. Wama summoned pair of sheets to be used by Seikyo. Magyaku placed tags around the house t making it impossible for anyone to detect it so that Seikyo could rest peacefully. "Now. Once again. Your name?" He question, with no sound of playfulness within his voice. Seikyo smirked before answering. "Uchiha. Seikyo Uchiha." Seikyo said. "I appreciate you letting me stay...You could say I'm being looked for. "If you need me, I'll be in the dojo you've constructed for me...Village Head Magyaku." He said, grinning before flickering away into the dojo. Disregarding the man's smile, he walked off into the forest and back to the village but not before leaving a clay clone each for the two sensors from earlier. They were marked with small seals that would hide their chakra so they'd be undetectable to any other who could walk up. Not only that, but that would prevent Seikyo from determining that they held the same chakra signature as Magyaku. If this man caused trouble, he would detonate them without any hesitation. The thoughtful Village Head's mind was swarming with concepts. Should I attempt to take his eyes? Is he a threat? How is he even alive? But he brushed the thoughts to the side. The man was now at his mercy, so he'd done enough. He returned to his quarters and slept . He could feel if one of he clones or if both of the clothes were attacked, so he slept a bit light tonight. As Seikyo prepared for his sleep, he activated his Sharingan. He looked around, and saw two being walking around, with identical chakra colours. Two clones...sent to monitor me? Seikyo thought as he sighed. I'm not a bad guy. Seikyo laid his bag on the ground, and pulled out a certain book of his and began to read, or at least was seemingly reading. The clones are watching me...I should probably use the chakra spheres I implanted to look around. he thought as his vision suddenly changed to the somewhat empty streets of...somewhere. Seikyo was unsure of where, but it was interesting. Seikyo's body was still at the dojo, but his vision was that of his invisible chakra spheres, which could not be sensed. Not only that, the chakra signal Seikyo should be providing was utterly invisible, as he was distorting anyone's ability to sense it, without having them realize it. As Seikyo moved from sphere to sphere, he was able to see the barren streets from a more personal view, and decided what he was going to do when he next woke. Seikyo snapped his vision back to his original body, and went to sleep. The next morning, Seikyo woke from his bed stretching. So the clay men are still here. he thought as he put on his clothes. This time wearing his more favourite outfit, one with a white collared shirt and a black trenchcoat. Seikyo also allowed his chakra to mess with his hair, tinting it red. I suppose I should thank him for letting me stay. Seikyo thought as he suddenly flickered out of the dojo. His flicker was too fast, as it would leave an after image of his chakra, tricking the clay men into thinking Seikyo was still there. In reality, Seikyo now waited by the place where his fight with Magyaku had ended. Any sensible man would know that a home created by even an average Shinobi from one of his many used weaponry aspects, could have different abilities than the implied intentional use. For some reason, this man clearly underestimated the Village Head. He could sense when the man left his bed and every single act he made within the dojo up until his exit. These clones were linked directly to Magyaku's control until being hit or dispelled, he could command them. As the real man left, they trailed after him. After he stopped they only appeared behind him a second after. Appearing at the edge of the border once again between the two and only a second after them, he immediately removed a scroll from his pocket and stood firm with a face that could suffocate crowds. "Tell me , Uchiha. Do you take interest in Ryō?" He spoke. He figured that instead of eliminating the man from the problem, he could simply add him to the equation and if he refused then he'd subtract. "Ryō?" Seikyo asked, glee in his voice. "Ryō is said to be my middle name. Why do you ask?" Seikyo questioned, despite him knowing the answer. Needs me for help? An assassination? Whatever the case, I like this dude, so I'll help. Whether the man knew it or not, Magyaku held his life in the very palm of his hands, and quite literally. He nodded for his men to get out of hearing range. "Seikyo, Things are brewing amongst the Shinobi World and from what I have seen, you could be an asset to not only me but my village, which you've yet to see." He stopped to stare off at the miles and miles of sand in the distance of the wind country. "There are powerful shinobi out there with ideas and dreams and they will do anything to get them. You... I need you to work for me. I have my own agenda of duties to take care of but I can't multitask efficiently with such serious situations going on. I need someone I can count on and I'm sure for the right amount of money you could keep all of our dealings between us and strictly us. The rest of the world does not officially know that I even truly still exist yet. Can I count on you?" The Village Head held out his hand for the man to shake after turning to face him. Seikyo grinned. He needs my help...I don't mind...It's a good time passer. He thought before quickly responding. "Sure, you can count on me." Seikyo shook Magyaku's hand, waiting for the man's response. The Tanigakure Village Head smiled. "Alright then, we'll be in touch soon. Have a safe journey to wherever you head." And with those words, he was gone and back in his office. Seikyo grinned at the sight of Magyaku vanishing. "Yeah..." He began, turning around. "I'll see you soon." Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles